Together Forever
by HiroXK
Summary: What happens when Yuki and Shuichi tie the knot? Touma Seguichi has a big problem and will do anything to tear the couple apart. Will the marriage survive or will it hit rock bottom? Or will Shuichi's and Yuki's everlasting love triumph?
1. Chapter 1

Together Forever

Together Forever Ch.1: I'll marry (but I'm a nervous wreck)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation

Characters: Yuki, Tatsuha, Shuichi, Maiko, Touma and Mika Seguchi, Hiro Nakano and any other character involved except Ayaka Usami.

Shuichi paced up and down in his room. He had sweat running down his forehead. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of his life but it was turning out to be the most nerve wrecking and he was becoming a nervous wreck.

It was true Yuki had asked to marry him but he was too nervous and didn't know how Yuki's family would treat him.

There was a knock at his door thinking it was his fiancée he got very nervous, his heart thumped louder, his face turned red, and he said in a high squeaky voice, "C-Come in."

His best friend Hiro Nakano came in. "Hey Shuichi how are you feeling?"

"Like a wreck. I feel nervous, there are butterflies in my stomach, and they say it's supposed to be the happiest day of a woman's or in this case a man's life."

Hiro understood, "Take a deep breath and relax."

Shuichi exhaled and felt a little more relaxed. He then examined the ring on his left ring finger. It was a simple ring with four diamonds and Shuichi loved it.

"I'm glad you're feeling better now let's go to the sitting room. Mr. Yuki might be just as nervous as you are." Hiro offered.

Hiro sat with Yuki's family on one side of the room while Shuichi sat next to Yuki who looked pretty calm.

Yuki noticed Shuichi's nervousness grabbed his lover's hand and stroked it gently. "Relax everything will be fine."

Yuki's father came in the room and hit the gong.

"So you finally chose someone to settle down with Eiri, that pleases me. May I remind you that, Shuichi is a **man**."

Yuki shrugged and said, "I thought the only thing that mattered was the fact that he's my lover and I love him."

His father felt so embarrassed, "Yes, well, if you're happy."

Yuki smirked, "Then let's get started…so I can play with him later."

Sweat went down Mr. Uesugi's forehead and he yelled, "Don't talk like that in my house!"

"Father please just get started." Mika begged.

"Oh all right. Eiri Uesugi do you take Shuichi to be your uh...husband?"

"I do." "Shuichi Shindo. Do you take Eiri Uesugi to be your uh... husband."

"I do." Shuichi glanced over at Yuki.

Yuki still noticed more nervousness in Shuichi's voice and squeezed his hand and said, "Almost finished Shuichi then we can go home and 'play.'"

"Now is there anyone here…besides myself that has a good reason these two should not be wed?" Mr. Uesugi stated in an almost annoyed tone.

Everyone turned to look at Touma Seguchi who was against the whole thing from the moment the couple got engaged.

When he didn't say anything Mr. Uesugi sighed, "Fine. By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss the groom."

Yuki lifted up Shuichi's chin and kissed him. "Father I think you skipped the part where Eiri and Shuichi give each other wedding bands." Tatsuha said.

"I didn't skip a thing! I just wanted that kiss over with. Tatsuha hand me the rings."

Tatsuha gave his father two golden bands.

"Okay Eiri take a ring and place it on Shuichi's third finger on his left hand."

Yuki placed the ring on Shuichi's finger. "Shuichi I make this vow to you. I promise to love you for all eternity and to support you in good and bad times."

Shuichi felt like an idiot he forgot to write a vow to for his lover.

"Shuichi place the ring on Eiri's third finger on his right hand."

Shuichi took the ring and placed it on Yuki's finger. "Yuki I uh... make this vow to you. I promise that uh... no matter what happens I'll never stop loving you as long as we uh…both shall live.

"Okay with the vows said, the rings on the fingers and the kiss sealed this wedding is now over." Mr. Uesugi said and hit the gong.

Shuichi who couldn't take anymore fell into Yuki's lap.

Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi and said, "See that wasn't so bad. Besides you and I are bound to each other like I promised."

Touma who had seen and heard enough said, "I must go. Mika, I'll see you at home later I have some work to do at NG productions."

Mika nodded and said, "All right." Mika, who knew Touma like she did knew he was up to something she just didn't know what and that meant trouble for Yuki and Shuichi.


	2. Chapter 2

Together Forever Ch2. Meet my family are you nuts/Touma's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation

It was a week before the promised trip to Hokkaido's most beautiful hotel and spa. Yuki's partner however was making him a little mad. "Shuichi I want a word with you please."

Shuichi went over to him and said, "What is it Yuki or should I say honey."

"Call me honey again and I'll hurt you. Anyways, you know…I still haven't met your family." Yuki stated nonchalantly.

"My family…" Shuichi said in a squeaky voice.

"Yes your family. I'm looking forward to finally meeting them. We are married, and it's high time I met them." Yuki gave Shuichi a look that plainly said _duh_.

"You're nuts! My sister and parents would be in total shock if they found out I married you!" Shuichi nearly screamed.

"So my father was in total shock and we still did it anyways and if I don't meet them then you can forget about the trip." Yuki pressed the subject.

Shuichi gulped, "I'll make an arrangement for uh… tonight. How's that sound?"

"That sounds _perfectly_ fine." Yuki said with a smirk.

Shuichi grabbed the phone and dialed Maiko's number. "Hey Shuichi how was the wedding?"

"It was fine. Say, listen, Maiko. Uh… Yuki wants to meet you, mom, and dad."

Maiko gave a high pitched scream, that nearly deafened Shuichi, "What for real!?! When Shuichi? When?"

"Uh… dinnertime tonight." It was a shot in the dark.

"Tonight. Okay I'll tell mom you and your uh… spouse are coming for dinner." Maiko snickered.

"Thanks Maiko you're the best." Shuichi sighed with a slight relief.

"I know. By the way what does Yuki eat?" Maiko stopped him before he hung up.

"Have mom make something special okay?" Shuichi glanced over at Yuki.

"You got it Shuichi." Maiko laughed hanging up.

"Yuki it's all set for tonight." Shuichi walked back over to Yuki

"Good, now then about our trip to Hokkaido you and I got a suite and I expect to get some love from you." Yuki said plainly.

Shuichi went hot and said, "Okay Yuki."

"Now then let's get ready for dinner with your family." Shuichi and Yuki got in Yuki's car and drove to Shuichi's house.

When Shuichi's mother saw Yuki's car she was a little surprised. "My Shuichi's wife must be really wealthy to afford such an expensive car."

When Mrs. Shindo said wife Maiko giggled and said to herself, "Yeah he is 'cuz he's the best romance novelist in Japan Eiri Yuki."

Shuichi got out of the car with Yuki and gathered up the courage and finally rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Shindo answered the door and Yuki said, "Mrs. Shindo I presume. It's a pleasure to meet you I am Shuichi's husband Eiri Yuki."

Mrs. Shindo let out a scream and Shuichi fainted. "Come… in Mr. Yuki."

Yuki picked up Shuichi and threw him on the couch.

Shuichi finally came through and said, "You threw me on the couch that hurt."

"Well you fainted and made my arms sore. Now are you going to introduce me to your family properly or faint…again?" Yuki rolled his eyes impatiently.

"That's my mother in the kitchen but you've already met her, my father is on the couch an there in the corner is my sister Maiko.

Maiko just stood there, "It's… a pleasure to meet you Mr. Yuki."

Yuki nodded, "Same here Maiko."

Shuichi gave Yuki a look.

Mrs. Shindo smiled, "Okay time for dinner I made udon, pickled vegetables and shrimp tempura."

"Looks great mom." Shuichi said.

After dinner the family took time to really get to know Yuki.

"So has Shuichi got on your nerves yet?" Maiko asked.

"Maiko!" "Why yes he has I really hate his crying." Wha…. Yuki!"

Mrs. Shindo then asked, "Well Mr. Yuki does Shuichi help you out?"

"Why yes he does. He does most of the cooking, cleaning and laundry."

Really wow Shuichi I'm impressed." said Mr. Shindo.

Yuki took a sip of tea looked at his watch and said, "This was fun but we really must go. Shuichi come on." Shuichi got up and followed Yuki out the door.

On the way home Shuichi cried.

Meanwhile at NG productions Touma was pondering over a scheme. He had to somehow get Shuichi away from Eiri. He had to also figure out a way to make tension between them.

A smirk appeared on his face. Touma would schedule Bad Luck for a two-week tour but that would have to wait until after Eiri's return from Hokkaido.

Yuki had enough of Shuichi's wailing. "Shut up already! Look that's enough."

"Yuki why did you say what you did?"

"I'm sorry all right sometimes being with you is a pain but it's not always bad." Yuki ran his fingers through Shuichi's hair.

Shuichi blushed, "Yuki what's going to happen in Hokkaido?"

"None of your business I planned it out." Yuki said with a teasing huff.


End file.
